<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Science Experiment by Ambear9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933477">It's a Science Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9'>Ambear9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuck vs Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One-Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's life was normal, then the next thing he knew he was an asset for the NSA and CIA, it was going okay, but then a misunderstanding with his sister lead to him having to fake date one of his handlers, and not the one he thought he wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bartowski/John Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuck vs Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Science Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sooooo"<br/>
"What Bartowski? I'm busy"<br/>
"You're not doing anything"<br/>
"I'm planning out the best arrangement of these grills to get the most sales this weekend"<br/>
"I just need a quick minute"<br/>
"Nothing is quick with you, your brain seems to not have an off switch"<br/>
"Yeah so how long have we been dating? Like three weeks"<br/>
"Four hundred eighty-six hours and" he looked at his watch "twelve minutes"<br/>
"How romantic sweety"<br/>
"There are plenty of places I can shoot you and make it look like an accident"<br/>
"Yeah, so about three weeks of fake dating" he whispered the word fake in case anyone was creeping around "and Ellie is starting to get suspicious, she said it's weird how we sit so far apart when we watch movies and Devon thinks it's odd we don't spend the night together"<br/>
"Tell them to get their noses out of your business and fuck off"<br/>
"Hey, don't be mean, they are right, it is weird"<br/>
"He is right" Sarah popped up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of Chuck, making both agents laugh which was a rare sight. "Uh hi Sarah"<br/>
"Walker"<br/>
"Chuck is right Casey, you two need to at least cuddle on the couch a bit, let Chuck sleep at your place tonight"<br/>
"Why can't he just tell his sister he is straight and end this bullshit"<br/>
"You made the mistake of telling my sister you were bi and that we were having dinner, not my fault she took it the wrong way"<br/>
"She would have only got to that conclusion if she thought you liked men"<br/>
"I don't, she is just desperate to marry me off"<br/>
"Can't blame her" Casey mumbled<br/>
"Let's head out to lunch and plan a little touchy-feely date for you two"<br/>
"You two go, I have planning to do"<br/>
"Not a chance big guy" Chuck grabbed Casey's hand "There are spies among us, and not the CIA, NSA type" Chuck nodded towards Lester, Jeff, and Morgan watching them from the Nerd Herd desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey sis" Chuck plopped down on the couch next to Ellie who was still in her scrubs enjoying a glass of wine "I was thinking tonight we could do a double date thing, order some food, play some games"<br/>
"With John?"<br/>
"Yeah, who else would it be?"<br/>
"You two just seem so distant"<br/>
"We've had this conversation Ellie, he isn't into public displays of affection and I haven't been in a relationship in a while and never with a man so we are taking it slow. Things are great between us"<br/>
"I just don't want you to get hurt again"<br/>
"So yes or no?"<br/>
"Yes, of course, I'll call Devon and have him bring food home, anything John doesn't like?"<br/>
"I'm pretty sure he will eat anything"<br/>
Chuck's phone chimed</p><p>🐻☠: I don't like sushi</p><p>🤓: right, good call, I agree.<br/>
🤓: also creep</p><p>🐻☠: it's my job, I hate it more than you do</p><p>🤓: see you in an hour sweetie 😘</p><p>🐻☠:  call me that again I'll cut your dick off</p><p>"No sushi, and maybe something stronger than wine"<br/>
"I'll have him get tacos from that place by the hospital"</p><p>🐻☠: tacos and spicy things are not gay sex friendly</p><p>🤓: omg gross, and we aren't actually having sex</p><p>🐻☠: we are going to have fake sex<br/>
🐻☠: Wait what the fuck is my name saved as in your phone, I can see it's an emoji from the cameras</p><p>🤓: we are having tacos because that sounds good.<br/>
🤓: a bear because you growl and a skull and crossbones because you are an assassin.<br/>
🤓: you have my name as an emoji I can have yours as an emoji</p><p>🐻☠: a bear….why not a lion?</p><p>🤓: lions roar, you growl</p><p>🐻☠: you're ridiculous.</p><p>🤓: keep it up and I'll add hearts💕</p><p>🐻☠: how about one of these 🥒🍆🥖🥕🌽🍄🌭🌯🍌</p><p>🤓: you're weird<br/>
🤓: and no</p><p>🐻☠: tell her I'm bringing snacks and liquor </p><p> </p><p>"This Chex mix is awesome John, did you make it?"<br/>
"Yeah, my dad used to make it all the time, it's a combo of Worcestershire sauce, butter and seasoning over whatever mix you want, I usually make a batch a few times a month"<br/>
"It's weird" Chuck picked out a pretzel. "But I don't hate it"<br/>
"It's lovely John, do you like to cook?"<br/>
"Yeah, I cook most of my meals"<br/>
"And he wonders why I steal bites of his lunch at work"<br/>
"Maybe you could give Chuck a lesson or two and he can make his own lunch and stop with the processed crap he keeps bringing home" Devon mumbled through a mouthful of food.<br/>
"Or he could be a great boyfriend and just pack extra for me"<br/>
"So what game are we going to play?" Chuck didn't like cooking.<br/>
Ellie pulled out a box from under the coffee table "How about this couple game"<br/>
"Not fair, you and Devon have been together for like six years"<br/>
"It will be a fun" she opened the box and passed out the dry erase paddles and markers to everyone and shuffled the question cards<br/>
"First question. What’s your favorite non-sex activity that we do together?"<br/>
They all wrote down on their boards. Of course, Ellie and Devon's answers matched, Casey wrote down shooting range, Chuck wrote down watching movies.<br/>
Ellie pulled up another card, "This is for the men to answer so Devon and Casey"<br/>
"I'm a man too" Chuck glared at his sister. "Seriously we aren't doing this I'm the girl in the relationship shit, we are both men"<br/>
"I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't mean it like that"<br/>
"I'll be the chick in this card game situation, it's fine" Casey rolled his eyes.<br/>
"So Chuck and Devon What was the very first thing you thought about the other person, and me and John will guess what you are going to say"<br/>
Chuck flipped his board, "His pretty eyes"<br/>
"Pretty?" Casey raised a brow "Nothing about me is pretty Bartowski"<br/>
"It's sweet" Ellie smiled at them, of course, both their boards said Smile. Casey's said muscles, he wasn't wrong, that is the first thing he noticed about Casey when he was running for his life not knowing if he should trust him or Sarah, but he went the more coupley route and Casey did have nice eyes.<br/>
Ellie grabbed another card "Favorite position"<br/>
"Nope" Chuck said maybe a bit too loud "We aren't doing sex-related questions"<br/>
"What fun is that" Casey smirked at him<br/>
"Fine" Chuck huffed out. He had no idea what to write down though and he was going to do his best to ignore Ellie and Devon's giggles.<br/>
'I hate you' he wrote down on his board and quickly showed Casey<br/>
Casey winked and wrote something on his board.<br/>
Chuck knew nothing about how gay sex worked and what popular positions were but he knew with Jill he always liked it when she was on top of him but he knew Casey would probably be the one on the bottom so he just wrote down riding, know his face was bright red.<br/>
Casey turned his paddle around and Chuck had no idea why his dick twitched with interest, why was his mouth so dry?<br/>
'Holding him up against the wall with his arms and legs wrapped around me'<br/>
"Oh," Ellie took a long sip of her wine.<br/>
"Okay seriously no more questions like that, seriously"<br/>
Ellie agreed with him this time.<br/>
After a few more rounds they decided to quit, Chuck was getting upset, even though he and Casey were fake dating to keep his cover for the CIA/NSA bullshit, he could see the sadness in his Ellie's eyes more and more after each wrong answer.</p><p>"I'm going to walk Casey to his apartment" Chuck awkwardly grabbed Casey's hand and lead him out the door.</p><p>"That sucked"<br/>
"Guess we need to come up with some bullshit back story for me and make up more cheesy moments in case she wants to play again"<br/>
"She probably thinks we are breaking up"<br/>
"She is watching"<br/>
"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning" Chuck turned to walk away but Casey grabbed his arm, turning him so fast he had no idea what was going on until his back hit Casey's front door, "I'm going to kiss you and you're not going to freak out"<br/>
"I'm one hundred percent freaking out right now"<br/>
Casey pressed his body against Chuck's, Chuck was surprised at how soft and gentle Casey's lips were, Chuck closed his eyes and tried to act like it was a woman, opening his mouth up to allow Casey's tongue in.<br/>
Casey unlocked the door walking them in as they kissed. Once the door was shut Casey let go of him.<br/>
"That should keep her off your back for a bit. I'll get some blankets and clothes, your sleeping on the couch"<br/>
"What about the spare room?"<br/>
"It's been converted into a gun safe"<br/>
"The entire room? How many guns do you have?"<br/>
"One for every occasion"<br/>
"That's terrifying"<br/>
Chuck awkwardly stood there while he waited for Casey to come back down with blankets, a pair of buffalo plaid cotton pants and an a shirt with a Jack Daniels logo on it.<br/>
"I've never seen you wear a shirt with a logo on it"<br/>
"It came with the bottle, I've never worn it. My mom got me these pants for Christmas a few years ago but they are too small so they should fit"<br/>
"It's not even nine, I'm not ready for bed"<br/>
Casey looked up from where he was laying the blankets on the couch. "I don't have cable"<br/>
"Of course you don't, um DVDs? A laptop we can hook to the tv?"<br/>
"I have board games that don't involve asking personal questions"<br/>
"I'll change and we can play a game and discuss some personal things so Ellie doesn't try to break us up and set me on dates with her male coworkers"<br/>
"Now that could be entertaining"<br/>
"No, no it would not be"</p><p> </p><p>"I raise you three gummy bears and I want to know why your lips are so soft"<br/>
"I raise you another three bears and I moisturize"<br/>
"That's so cute"<br/>
"It's normal self-care, I used to spend a lot of time in the desert"<br/>
"I seriously did not expect you to say that"<br/>
"Show me your hand Bartowski"<br/>
Chuck laid down his card.<br/>
"You have nothing"<br/>
"Yeah I uh have no idea how to play poker, I just wanted the gummy bears"<br/>
"You're a moron"<br/>
Chuck popped a fee gummy bears in his mouth "A moron with candy"<br/>
Casey scooped up all the cards "Know any other card games?"<br/>
"What's it like to suck a dick?"<br/>
The cards Casey was shuffling went flying all over his dining room.<br/>
Chuck looked up from the pile of gummy bears he was sorting, he looked around at all the card "What happened?".<br/>
Casey cleared his throat "I was not expecting you to ask that"<br/>
"Ask what?" Chuck thought for a moment "Oh god did I say that out loud?"<br/>
Casey kneeled down on the floor to start picking up the cards. "You did"<br/>
"Sorry" he mumbled, getting down on the floor to help Casey.<br/>
"I enjoy giving one almost as much as getting one"<br/>
"Seriously?"<br/>
"It's nice knowing that my skills are the reason the person is squirming and moaning"<br/>
"I've only had two and they were horrible"<br/>
"That's tragic"<br/>
"Apparently my foreskin creeped her out"<br/>
The cards flew out of Casey's hands again. "Fuck"<br/>
"Sorry, does that freak you out too?"<br/>
"No" Casey barely got out.<br/>
Chuck stopped picking up the cards and looked at Casey "Oh my god are you blushing"<br/>
"Shut up Bartowski"<br/>
"Yeah so the first time she had no idea what to do and it was weird but then the second and last time he pulled on it with her teeth, which felt amazing for like two seconds and then she bit me, like who does that….I accidentally kicked her then had to have Devon to look at it. Embarrassing"<br/>
"Bartowski, stop talking" Casey was not able to look at Chuck.<br/>
"Do you have  any sex horror stories cuz I have a few more"<br/>
"I don't want to hear about your sex life"<br/>
"Sorry, I've never told anyone that story, I still have a little scar right"<br/>
"Shut up" Casey yelled, probably too loud and he slammed himself into Chuck knocking him back. He held himself over Chuck.<br/>
"What the hell just happened"<br/>
"I said stop talking"<br/>
"Am I turning you on?" Chuck smirked. "Are you thinking about my dick now?"<br/>
Casey growled "Tell anyone and I'll kill you"<br/>
"If you want to, you know um I'm down"<br/>
"What the hell are you talking about"<br/>
"Like between friends, because I'm not into guys, but if you are this turned on you can if you want"<br/>
Casey stared into his eyes waiting for the punchline.<br/>
"I'm actually really curious what it would be like"<br/>
"Go upstairs and take a shower" Casey stood up, holding a hand out to help Chuck up. "Think about it and if you still feel that way when you've showered I'll be in my room"<br/>
"Uh yeah okay, good idea" Chuck wasn't even in the shower when he started to panic, why did he say that? Was this really going to happen? Could he even get hard with Casey? Yeah probably, he was still young and just the word hard got his dick a little interested. It's just two friends helping each other out, Casey wanted to suck his dick and he wanted it sucked for science of course.</p><p>Chuck made sure all his private areas were nice and clean, then spent way too long deciding if he should put clothes on or if he should just wrap a towel around his waist. Both seemed weird. He went with the clothes. He slowly walked to Casey's room, the door was open, he knocked on the frame before walking in. Casey had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that showed his muscles off nicely.<br/>
"What book are you reading?"<br/>
"The life of Reagan" Casey closed the book and sat it on his nightstand.<br/>
"Of course you are"<br/>
"So, did you think about it?"<br/>
Chuck stepped closer "Yeah, um it seems to be very interested still" He pointed to his obvious bulge due to his half-hard dick. "Um I uh don't shave, I keep it nice and trimmed but not shaved"<br/>
"I like body hair"<br/>
"Oh okay," Chuck awkwardly stood there by the bed fiddling with the string on the pants he was wearing.<br/>
"We aren't doing this if you're that nervous"<br/>
"I'm just trying to figure out a not weird way to ask if we could like kiss a little first, to make it maybe less awkward or would that make it more awkw" Casey yanked him down on the bed with him, rolling them so he was above Chuck "You really need to learn when to shut the fuck up"<br/>
Chuck couldn't respond because Casey was kissing him again, and damn Casey knew exactly what to do with his tongue and Chuck's thoughts went straight to the fact that tongue was about to be working its magic on his dick and now he was rock hard.<br/>
Casey left hand made its way under Chuck's shirt, Chuck has zero control of the sound he made and the way his hips lifted off the bed when Casey pinched his nipple, that was new.<br/>
"You like Bartowski" Casey growled in his ear.<br/>
"Apparently"<br/>
Casey sat up straddling Chuck's thighs he pushed ran both hands up Chuck's chest pushing his shirt up. He wanted so bad to lick, bite and suck all over his pale skin but he needed to remind himself that it wasn't intimate, it was a science experiment, he mentally rolled his eyes at that one. He climbed off the bed walking around to the foot of the bed, he grabbed the end of his pants and yanked them off, pleased that Chuck decided to not put his boxers back on.<br/>
"Spread 'em" Casey tapped on his calf. When Chuck did so Casey got up on the bed sitting on his knees between them.<br/>
Chuck watched as Casey's thick fingers wrapped around his dick, it had been a very very long time since another person touched him, he never imagined it would be Casey, but his hands were nice, a little rough but it actually felt nice.<br/>
Casey started slowly, pulling his hand downward and watching as the foreskin was peeled back off his head, sliding his hand back up, the foreskin did the same, Chuck letting out a strangled moan.<br/>
He did this several more times at the same speed, watching beads of precome form then disappear as the skin moved over them.<br/>
"John" Chuck's legs shook a little as he resisted the urge to thrust up into Casey's hand. "This is torture"<br/>
"Want me to stop?"<br/>
"Please don't, you're just going way too slowly, need more"<br/>
Because I want this to last as long as possible  is what Casey wished he could say out loud.<br/>
Casey situated himself, laying down between Chuck's legs, there is so much he wanted to do but he didn't want Chuck to realize just how bad he wanted him.<br/>
Casey licked up the underside of Chuck's shaft, his tongue teasing at the tip that is peaking through before slipping his tongue under the foreskin. He had to hold down Chuck's hips to stop him from bucking off the bed.<br/>
Chuck was pretty sure his soul left his body. His hands were gripped so tight in the sheet he thought he was going to tear then, his entire body was shaking, he has never felt this kind of pleasure before and he wanted it to last longer but he was struggling to hold back.<br/>
"John" his voice was scratchy from the constant moans and groans. "I'm going to come" Chuck risked peaking down, it was a mistake. His dick completely vanishing between Casey's lips. Then he noticed Casey has turned slightly on his side, his hand moving quickly inside his sweatpants "Fuck" Chuck yelled out coming harder than he ever has, and Casey swallowing him down would have made him come again if that was even possible. Chuck whined, actually whined watching Casey lick up the last few drops before climbing off the bed. He was going to ask Casey if he got off because he would feel bad if he didn't but then he noticed the smears on the black pants where Casey clearly wiped his hand off. "I'm gonna clean up" Casey's voice was wrecked and Chuck couldn't help but smile.<br/>
"I can't move at the moment"<br/>
"You don't need to" Casey threw Chuck's pajama pants at him before heading out of the room. </p><p>When he came back Chuck was in the same spot, pants still on his chest and he was fast asleep.<br/>
Casey smiled, big. He grabbed the pants and put them on Chuck, who didn't even wake up. He managed to yank the covers from under him and cover him before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in. </p><p>When Casey woke up he was alone, he was worried maybe they went too far and Chuck was freaking out.<br/>
He groaned as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, and take a quick shower, well that was the plan but his dick had another idea. He got off quickly, replaying the memories of last night.<br/>
He got on his uniform that he hated, the kelly green shirt was just obnoxious, then headed downstairs to make himself breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning"<br/>
"I thought you left"<br/>
"I walked over to my apartment to shower and get me work clothes, then I went to the place on third and got us coffee and omelets" he pointed to the food sitting on the table.<br/>
"Thanks" Casey sat down and took a sip of his coffee.<br/>
"It's the least I could do after last night. That was insane"<br/>
Casey shoved a huge bite of egg into his mouth and just nodded.<br/>
"Ellie decided she needed to come in the bathroom and ask me about my night while I was showering"<br/>
"How did that go?"<br/>
"It was as awkward as you can imagine"<br/>
"Did she hear your screaming?"<br/>
"I did not scream"<br/>
"You did"<br/>
"Fine, sure, whatever, it was amazing and I have no shame in admitting it"<br/>
"You're welcome"<br/>
"Thanks," Chuck said quietly as he sipped his coffee. "She said she is happy we are happy and she will continue to support our relationship"<br/>
"That's great" Casey said full of sarcasm and eye rolls.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck's left hand was under his shirt, fingers pinching his nipple as his right hand moved quickly on his dick. There was a knock at his door. "Go away"<br/>
The door opened.<br/>
"Goddammit, Casey what are you doing?"<br/>
"How drunk are you?"<br/>
"Like a six maybe, is that important right now?"<br/>
"It seems you have forgotten about the cameras"<br/>
"I just decided I'm way too horny to care"<br/>
"I see that, since your hand hasn't stopped moving since I came in"<br/>
"You've seen it, very close up, it's still covered at the moment, don't see the issue"<br/>
"I turned the camera off"<br/>
"That's nice" Chuck moaned "So nice" he whispered.<br/>
"I'll just sit in the living room and wait until you're done"<br/>
"Can I suck your dick"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I wanna try, after last week when you suck me off, I've been curious what it would be like to do it"<br/>
"Another science experiment"<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
"Okay" he was going to say no but okay just slipped out.<br/>
"Should I finish? Wait no, nevermind I'm not that close"<br/>
He pulled his hand out of his pants and sat up moving to the edge of the bed facing Casey. "So how do we do this?"<br/>
"That would be up to you"<br/>
Chuck grabbed the front of Casey's shirt and pulled him closer "You should take this off, seems like it would get in the way"<br/>
Casey pulled his shirt off as Chuck unbuttoned his jeans "Just to be clear, I am drunk but I'm not drunk enough to not know what I'm consenting to"<br/>
Casey tried to speak but all he could focus on was Chuck's breath on his skin.<br/>
"You're a hairy man. Not in a bad way. More reason to have a bear emoji"<br/>
Casey growled.<br/>
Chuck ran his hands down Casey's chest, "It's nice" his hands moved down to Casey's jean, pushing them and his briefs down. "Woah"<br/>
"Staring at it does nothing"<br/>
"It's thick" Chuck his long fingers around Casey's dick "It's weird touching another dick, my brain is confused" Chuck watched with interest as Casey's cock thickened in his hand. "So um I have no idea what to do"<br/>
"Don't use your teeth"<br/>
"Well I know that"<br/>
"Don't think too hard"<br/>
Chuck leaned forward and licked across the tip. "Interesting"<br/>
"Less talking"<br/>
Chuck twirled his tongue around the tip of Casey's dick, letting out a small laugh at the thought that he was licking it like it was a popsicle. He wrapped his lip around the tip, his lips fitting perfectly around the ridge, he sucked a little as his tongue continued to move around the head. Casey had to grip Chuck's shoulders to keep himself upright.<br/>
Chuck bobbed his head, experimenting with different ways to move his tongue and how light or hard he was sucking, and it was making Casey moan so he just kept doing it.</p><p>Casey tugged at Chuck's hair pulling him off his dick, he wrapped his other hand around his shaft, two strokes later and he was painting Chuck's face with his come.<br/>
His hand still tight in Chuck's hair, he leaned down and licked the come off Chuck's lips before kissing him hard, Chuck actually moaned and that's when Casey realized Chuck was probably still hard, his hand wet with his own come reached down pulling Chuck's dick out of the hole in the front of his boxer. Their kissing was sloppy and hot and it was hard to tell whose moan was whose. It wasn't long until Chuck was coming.<br/>
Casey kissed him a little longer before stepping back on weak legs.<br/>
"I should go" Casey quickly pulled his pants up and left Chuck sitting there stunned with come still dripping down his face and chest.</p><p>Casey was avoiding Chuck since the blow job three days ago, well the best he could seeing as his job was to watch him twenty-four hours a day. Thankfully Chuck had decided to take an afternoon nap so Casey could go over to the laundry building. He set it up so his phone would alert him if Chuck's window opened or if his watch went outside of the complex.<br/>
Casey had sorted his everyday clothes and his work clothes into two separate washer and started them then sat down on one of the shitty plastic chairs and started reading the third Game of Thrones book. Chuck had got him the box set for his birthday a few months ago. It wasn't his birthday but he wouldn't tell Chuck when it was so Chuck just picked a random day. Casey didn't think he would like the books but he couldn't put them down.<br/>
He looked up when the door squeaked open.  "Oh hey Casey, what are you doing here?"<br/>
Casey looked around. "Taking a pottery class"<br/>
"That's not what I meant. Usually we do laundry together so you can watch me"<br/>
"You were sleeping"<br/>
"Yeah, Ellie woke me up and bribed me with dinner tomorrow if I did her laundry because she got called in. I texted you"<br/>
"Don't use that washer" Casey pointed to one of them "Ms. Worsley used that one and it's still caked in cat hair"<br/>
"I love cats, but six is too many"<br/>
"Six" Casey laughed. "She has eleven"<br/>
"No way"<br/>
"A lot of them look the same so she can get away with it but you can't trick the NSA, we surveyed all the apartments before I moved in"<br/>
"I have so many questions"<br/>
"Of course you do"<br/>
Chuck put his and Ellie's things in separate washers then joined Casey at the small table.<br/>
"Are you liking the books?"<br/>
"Yeah, this guy likes killing people more than I do"<br/>
Chuck laughed "Told you that you would enjoy it"<br/>
"Yeah" Casey knew he couldn't be able to read anymore because Chuck would never be quiet enough.<br/>
"So um are you a top or bottom?"<br/>
Casey glared at him.<br/>
"I'm guessing with your need to be in control you're a top"<br/>
"Why does it matter?"<br/>
"I'm just curious if having something in your butt is really that pleasurable, because girls seem to not enjoy it"<br/>
Casey laughed "Women don't have prostates"<br/>
"That makes a difference?"<br/>
"You're a moron"<br/>
"Don't be mean, I don't know about these thing"<br/>
"It's called the pleasure button for a reason"<br/>
Chuck blushed. "Can I do it myself?"<br/>
"With those long gangly fingers, probably"<br/>
"I don't own lube"<br/>
"If only you could buy some"<br/>
"Okay Mr. Sarcasm"<br/>
"You know you could google this stuff"<br/>
"Right but I have a bisexual friend that has personal experience. I just can't imagine you wanting anything in your butt"<br/>
"You are so weird" Casey whispered. "I'll give you some lube and turn the cameras off and you can watch some porn and figure it out"<br/>
"You're avoiding my question"<br/>
"I don't owe you an answer"<br/>
"We've had our dicks in each other's mouths"<br/>
"I know that<br/>
"So fingers in the butt shouldn't be much different"<br/>
"Is this your weird way of asking me to finger you?"<br/>
"No….kinda….maybe….I haven't decided"<br/>
Casey stood up abruptly, making Chuck jump a little. He watched as Casey walked over to the first aid kit nailed to the wall.<br/>
"Pu your pants down and bend over"<br/>
"Wait, seriously? We are in public"<br/>
Casey locked the door. "You'll be blowing your load before the washer finishes it's load"<br/>
"That was horrible" Chuck stood up nervously and walked over to Casey who stood still as Chuck kissed him.<br/>
"Is there really lube in first aid kits?"<br/>
Casey held up the two small packets he grabbed "Yeah, it was always the first thing to disappear from the kits in the Corps"<br/>
"Did you guys hook up a lot"<br/>
"There was an insane amount of jacking off"<br/>
"Me and Bryce jacked off together once. It was weird but we were high from these pot brownies we ate, we didn't know they were pot brownies though"<br/>
"So are we doing this or are you going to keep talking?"<br/>
Chuck looked around the small room "Where? How?"<br/>
"Put your hands on this washer"<br/>
Chuck did as he was told, letting Casey position him how he wanted.<br/>
He pressed his body against Chuck's leaning over over "You need to stay calm" he placed an opened mouth kiss to Chuck's neck if Chuck was going to keep up this science experiment bullshit he was going to start taking every advantage he could. His left hand rubbed over the front of Chuck's jeans, he was already getting hard. His right hand worked on the button and zipper.<br/>
He stood up so he could push Chuck's pants down.<br/>
Casey palmed Chuck's bare ass giving it a squeeze, pulling them apart to get a peek and what he has been craving for months. His dick instantly got hard, he will worry about that later.<br/>
His thumb gently rubbed over his hole, making Chuck tense.<br/>
"Relax Bartowski" Casey bent down and kissed Chuck's lower back. "I won't hurt you" his thumb still massaging over Chuck's hole until he felt him relax. He had put the packets of lube in his pocket hoping it would warm them up. He pulled one of the packets out, ripping the corner off with his teeth he poured some of the lube on Chuck's hole and the rest on his finger. </p><p>He was shocked at how easy Chuck took his fingers, he was up three when Chuck started begging Casey to fuck him. Casey thought it, he was hard and he could easily just slide in but he knew he would later regret it because he is just falling more and more in love with Chuck. So he searched out Chuck's prostate, constantly rubbing it until Chuck came.<br/>
"Woah, that was insane" Chuck was wrecked and Casey wanted to kiss him, so he did. Gripping Chuck's hair tightly he pulled him into a sloppy rough kiss that will probably have Chuck's lip a nice shade of purple for a few hours. Chuck's hand trying its hardest to get into Casey's pants but he was having no luck.<br/>
There was a knock at the door tearing them apart. "Shit" Chuck almost fell trying to get his pants up as quick as possible.<br/>
Once he was dressed, Casey unlocked the door and ran past the person, almost knocking then down.</p><p>🤓: thanks for leaving me alone with Mrs. Reynolds and her scary glare.<br/>
🤓: I told her the door lock was broken and you had an upset stomach<br/>
🤓: Are you jacking off?<br/>
🤓: Sorry…..oh and I put all your stuff in the dryer.<br/>
🤓: my butt feels….interesting </p><p>🐻☠: thanks, I'll come pick it up later.<br/>
🐻☠: You might wanna wash the lube out really well. </p><p>🤓: any advice on what kind I should buy?</p><p>🐻☠: fucking google it Chuck.</p><p>Casey waited until Chuck was back in his room before he went and got his clothes from the dryer.</p><p> </p><p>🤓: are you okay?</p><p>🐻☠: yeah</p><p>🤓: it's been 2 days since I've seen you.</p><p>🐻☠:  you haven't left the house, I haven't left mine.<br/>
🐻☠: and I guess the bad guys are taking the day off too. </p><p>🤓: wanna do something</p><p>🐻☠: publicly with clothes on yes</p><p>🤓: I've been wanting to try that Top Golf place. Maybe Sarah and Morgan can come. </p><p>🐻☠: Grimes is gonna think it's a double date<br/>
🐻☠: But sure.</p><p>🤓: pick me up at 6. Ellie will be home</p><p>When Chuck opened the door right at six, Casey stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips.<br/>
"Hello Ellie"<br/>
"John" she smiled "It's so good to see you" she hugged him, Casey hated it but he accepted it anyway.<br/>
"So what are the plans for tonight?"<br/>
"Top golf and probably dinner"<br/>
"Are you coming home after?"<br/>
"We haven't discussed it" Casey butted in.<br/>
"I figured since it's been a few days you would want to spend more time together"<br/>
"We will decide late"<br/>
"Well, either way, have fun"<br/>
"Bye Ell"</p><p> </p><p>Casey was not surprised at all when a slightly drunk Chuck sat in lap "you're winning"<br/>
"I'm the only one here with actual golf experience"<br/>
"Can we do that cute couple thing where you stand behind me and show me how to swing? Then Sarah can take a picture and send it to Ellie"<br/>
"Then we sneak off to the bathroom and fuck because my dick is hard from rubbing against your plump ass"<br/>
"If that's the story you want to tell everyone fine, but don't tell Ellie that"<br/>
"It's not a story"<br/>
"We aren't actually having sex Casey"<br/>
"We've done everything else. Seems like the next step"<br/>
"It's not gonna happen"<br/>
"If I remember right, you were begging for it just a few days ago"<br/>
"That doesn't count, I was being overtaken by pleasure, my experiments are done"<br/>
"Get off me" Casey didn't give him a chance, he stood up making Chuck fall to the ground.<br/>
He walked out, they could find their own way home.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a moron Chuck"<br/>
"Seriously Sarah? I get enough name-calling from Casey"<br/>
"I'm locking you in this interrogation room until you think long and hard about Casey"<br/>
"What about him?"<br/>
"Dumbest smart person I know" Sarah sighed "seriously Chuck, he may not show much emotion, but John Casey is in love with you"<br/>
Chuck laughed "Casey is not in love with me"<br/>
“He is, and you leading him on is fucked up”<br/>
“I’m not leading him on, he knows I’m straight”<br/>
"Straight guys don't have sex with other guys, maybe once to test it, but not multiple times"<br/>
"Wait, how do you know"<br/>
"I'm a spy"<br/>
"He told you didn't he?"<br/>
"No, it was obvious”<br/>
"Okay fine, whatever, that's not the point. It was just, we are friends, and we both were, I don't need to tell you this. Let me out"<br/>
"When you admit you are in love with Casey and his dick"<br/>
"That's a tad weird"<br/>
"Well you still think you're one hundred percent straight when you know for a fact you love his dick"<br/>
"It is nice, have you seen it?"<br/>
"Bye Chuck"<br/>
"Wait, what if I'm hungry?"<br/>
"Figure it out"<br/>
"You are the worst Sarah Walker, the absolute worst"<br/>
She flipped him off as she walked away</p><p>The next morning Chuck woke up slightly confused and slightly hungover. “What the fuck”<br/>
“So”<br/>
Chuck screamed, Sarah laughed. “What did you decide”<br/>
“You are horrible” Chuck put his hand over his heart “I might die”<br/>
“You’ll be fine”<br/>
“Can I go home please?”<br/>
“Have you decided how you feel about John?”<br/>
“It’s hard to think about when I’m locking in a plastic cage, please just let me have a coffee, maybe an egg sandwich and take a shower”<br/>
“Don’t you dare talk to Casey until you figure this out”<br/>
“His only emotion is angry, I need to talk to him because I still think you are crazy, no way he knows how to love”<br/>
Sarah held her phone up to the small air holes of the holding cell so Chuck could see and hear. “Don’t you dare tell him I showed you this” she pushed play.<br/>
It was footage from one of the cameras in the main part of Castle, Sarah was sitting in one of the chairs while Casey paced back and forth.<br/>
“I sucked his dick Walker” Casey ran a hand over his face. “And he still says he straight and then wants to suck mine and then, and THEN he asked me to finger him and was begging me to fuck. Are you fucking kidding me”<br/>
“Maybe he is just scared to come out”<br/>
“Everyone he knows thinks he is gay because we are fake dating, he doesn't have to come out for real but he can’t keep asking me to do this shit”<br/>
“Tell him no”<br/>
“I can’t”<br/>
“Why no”<br/>
“Because I fucking crave him, okay, I don’t know what it is about the nerd but he has torn down all my wall”<br/>
“Then keep it as a sexual thing”<br/>
“I can’t do that either”<br/>
“Why no”<br/>
“Because I LOVE HIM” he picked up a chair and threw it against one of the walls letting out a loud grunt of anger. “I am in love with him Walker and I have no idea what the fuck to do about it”<br/>
“Talk to him”<br/>
“I can’t, if I hear him say he is straight one more time, I’ll strangle him”<br/>
Sarah turned her phone off. “So Charles Bartowski, now what”<br/>
“Please let me out of here” a tear fell down his cheek “Please”<br/>
When Sarah opened the door Chuck took off running up to the Buy More. </p><p>He grabbed Jeff’s megaphone from behind the Nerd Herd desk before jumping on top of it.<br/>
“Attention” the megaphone squealed, why do they always do that.<br/>
“Um hi, I just have a quick announcement, I Chuck Bartowski am gay, maybe bi, I haven’t worked out all the details yet but I just need the world to know that I have fallen in love with one of my best friends” Chuck looked around, finally meeting eyes with Casey, he smiled at him “I have not been the best boyfriend, I’ll admit it, but from this day forward, if you let me, I’ll prove to you every day just how much you mean to me and how much I enjoy being naked with you” okay maybe that was too far but Chuck didn’t care.<br/>
Casey walked over the desk “Get your ass down from there Bartowski”<br/>
“I love you John Casey” Chuck said into the megaphone before tossing it to Jeff and jumping down right in front of Casey who pulled him into a kiss.<br/>
“You’re an embarrassment”<br/>
“But you still love me”<br/>
“I have no idea why”<br/>
“I have a bed made up in holding cell three” he whispered.<br/>
Casey picked him up, he yelped but instinctively wrapped his legs around him.<br/>
Casey carried him through the crowd of people had formed. Casey stopped at his locker to grab the small to-go bag he had in there, and with Chuck still clung to him he headed down to Castle.<br/>
Chuck managed to turn off the cameras even with Casey sucking a bruise into his neck.<br/>
“I’m so sorry John, I had no idea” Chuck looked around “Wait, where are we?”<br/>
“If you read the manual like I suggested you would have known about the various bedroom around Castle”<br/>
“I think these are going to get a lot of use in the near future”<br/>
“I think you’re right”<br/>
“Can I just ask one thing?”<br/>
“Yes I’m a top, but I like to occasionally bottom and I have fantasized more than I would like to admit about those damn fingers of you inside of me”<br/>
“That’s really hot and we are totally doing that,, but I was just going to ask you to tell me you love me, I mean only if you actually do, because I really want to hear it”<br/>
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck. “I love you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>